


With Friends Like These

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Secrets, gala - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: Noctis loses his voice just before a Gala he’s supposed to host. Worst yet, Prompto and Gladio offer to be his voice for the evening.





	With Friends Like These

"This isn't good." Ignis said with a groan, rubbing the princes back as he sat on the edge of his bed. The prince held his throat, scratching at it every so often as Ignis paces his bedroom. "... the gala starts soon and your voice isn't any better." Noctis opened his mouth to speak but Ignis immediately hushed him. "Don't strain your voice.... you can't skip, with your father out of town someone needs to host..."  
"I-"  
"Hush." He said quickly, poking the prince in the forehead. Noctis was annoyed but didn't want his voice to help scratching his throat. "I suppose I could stay by your side for the night... that might help a little with greeting elites and aristocrats alike. Ugh but what about... no I suppose I could handle that... yes.... hmm." Ignis continues to talk to himself as Noctis just sat on the sidelines watching him walk around. Ignis almost completely ignored him and didn't even react to when Prompto opened the door, poking his head in.   
"He alright?" Prompto started, Ignis finally looking over at him. "... oh it didn't get better did it?"  
"He can't speak." Ignis said with a sigh, "It's going to take some doing but you, Gladio and I are going to have to handle the gala for the most part."  
"No problem!" Prompto said excitedly, "I'll be your voice, Noct!"  
"N-no, Ple-" His raspy pleas were cut off by a hand on his lips, his trusted friend shushing him once again.  
"I told you not to speak ." Ignis scolded once more. "It's just greeting and mingling. Prompto is even capable of that."  
"Yeah!.....wait-"  
"Besides," Ignis continued. "We know how paramount this event is."  
"... I-I'm tr-usting you guys-" a flick at the princes forehead cut him off. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, Letting out on annoy groan.  
"I said no talking."  
"This is going to be fun!"

 

"Good evening, so glad you could attend." Gladio greeted, bowing poshly as guests entered. Noctis rolled his eyes and Ignis quickly elbowed him.  
"Remain cordial, your highness."He reminded sharply, "If you need to use your words, write it down." The prince sighed, irritating his throat a tad. He rolled the marker in his hands and looked down at the Chocobo notepad that Prompto had given him. The first Page simply read 'Hello, Glad you could come. Forgive me, I'm sick'. He had forgotten to hold it up after a while, busy shaking hands and waving.  
"Good Evening, so glad you could- Y/n!" Gladio yelled, pulling the young woman into a hug. You giggled, hugging back almost immediately and Prompto quickly joined in. Noct saw you and froze, his heart beating loudly in his ears seeing that delicate dress perfectly outline your form. You looked so beautiful tonight.  
"I wasn't aware she was coming," Ignis said happily, "her family has served the royal family for years but they never really attend any events like this."  
"I-I-"  
"No talking." Ignis shushed him, ready to greet You as you walked past him. "Good Evening Y/n, so good to see you."  
"Hi Ignis... Hey Noct." Hearing you say his name made him smile and he slowly lifted up the sign. His smile turned more apologetic and when you finished reading it you felt the urge to hug him. You didn't, wanting to maintain proper decorum.  
"Oh, that sucks." You said simply, "I hope you get well soon."  
"I'm sure he will," Gladio said, putting his arm on your shoulder, Noct winced at the contact and your subsequent giggle. "Come on, let's go have some fun. Don't worry Noct, I'll show her a good time." Gladio grabbed her hand, taking her further into the ballroom. Noctis began straining his breaths, attempting to warn Ignis, only to get a quick and discrete smack to the back of the head.  
"Noct, use the damned note pad." He nodded, quickly taking the cap off with his mouth and tearing off the previous page. He threw the page down and as he wrote his new message Ignis picked the paper up and put it in his jacket to dispose of later. Noct held the note up to Ignis, the cap of the marker still hanging cutely in his mouth. 'DONT LEAVE THEM ALONE WITH HER'. Ignis nodded, taking the pen cap out of Noctis's mouth and capping it for him. "Yes, Your Highness. I can handle it."

"Yeah, I heard Altissa is lovely this time of year-"  
"Prompto, may I speak with you?" Ignis interrupted, pulling him from his story he was regaling you with. Prompto politely excused himself, walking a good distance away with Ignis. "What's up?"  
"Leave her alone tonight. Both you and Gladio."  
"Why? She came to see Noct but he can't talk."  
"You know he likes her," Ignis warned, "it makes him uneasy when you're alone with her."  
"I'm just going to help him out a bit-"  
"I think that's what he's afraid of." Ignis said, noticing Gladio approaching you out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, patting Prompto on the shoulder twice. "Go tend to Noct." He walked off, headed straight for Gladio who just smiled seeing him.  
"Hey Ignis-"  
"Gladio, I need to talk to you."  
"You're just taking all my company tonight," you pouted, putting a hand in your cheek and feigning disappointment. "It's so boring here."  
"I know, right?" Gladio started, "you and Noct should go somewhere private, Y/n. You're bored, he can't talk."  
"Gladiolus. Now."   
"Alright, I'm coming."

 

Noctis stayed mostly by Ignis through the night as he apologized to many for not Noctis being sick. He always kept an eye on you though, upset he couldn't spend the event with you and even more upset that he couldn't talk to you. You gave him a supportive smile from a distance though and he couldn't help but blush. Hopefully it was attributed to his sickness.  
When he was finally done with important hosting duties he seeks you out, finding you sticking mostly to the sides of the room by yourself. He felt a pang of guilt, being the one who wanted his friends away from you. You perked up as he approached, grinning crazily at the prospect of finally being noticed.  
"Noct, good to see you." He just smiled, flipping the notebook and beginning to write. You giggled as he held it up, almost excitedly.  
'Sorry, Busy night. How are you?' You read it with a little murmur and swayed back and forth. "Oh, I'm good. A little bored. Not very good with these formal events... but you wouldn't have been able to bail so I figured I'd come."  
"Hey, Y/n." Gladio said, coming up and leaning on Noctis. His smile sank and he was now debating how rude it would look to just push Gladio out of the way. "How's he treating you?"  
"About as normal as he can with his  throat acting up."  
"Yeah I know, good thing he has us to be his voice for him tonight." Prompto said, seemingly popping up out of nowhere. "Speaking of which, what kind of guy would you consider your 'type'?" Noct kept a straight face but for the record never wanted to drag Prompto away so much in his life. You had simply laughed off the question, not bothering to think there may be any truth to it and simply taking it as them taking advantage of his illness.  
"Yeah, like, would you date a guy that you're friends with or are you one of those people that looks for people to date and doesn't consider your friends?" Gladio asked. Noct took in a deep breath, just looking straight up at him and begging him to make eye contact with him.  He didn't. His friends were very obviously ignoring him.  
"That's a good question," Prompto started with a big smile, "Like for example say one of us." Noctis couldn't take it, shaking his head with as light a laugh as he could muster and walking off.

Ignis felt a tug of his jacket and wasn't surprised to see Noct. He seemed a bit disgruntled, almost fuming.  
"T-the-"  
"The Notepad, Noctis." He said, clearly exhausted. The prince threw the lid off the marker, jotting furiously. 'DaMagE ConTrl' Ignis took a second to read the frazzled hand writing. "You misspelled control." Noct took in a deep breath, grabbing Ignis by the arm and dragging him with him.

 

"So, who do you think is cuter? Me or Noct?" Prompto asked. Gladio was about to weigh in until a hand landed on both Prompto and Gladios shoulders. They looked behind them, looking up at a bright glare coming off Ignis's glasses.  
"... Will you both come with me?" They nodded slowly, not even bothering to excuse themselves. Noctis scooted in, shrugging when you looked at him as if he had no idea what was going on.  
"Crazy night." You said happily, making him nod in agreement.  
"Y-ye-ah."  
"Noct, don't strain your voice."   
"I- ha-ven't tal-ked to y-you all ni-ght."  
"It's fine. You're sick. If I had it my way you'd be in bed getting some rest." You put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, making him laugh nervously. "I care about you, Noctis... I really do."  
"..T-There's som-ething I ha-ve to tell you...."  
"Noct, you can't speak-"  
"I- I Know... b-but... I.. want you... to h-ear it fro-m me...."

 

"And not to mention your lack of subtly. You know he likes her." Ignis continued his scolding. Gladio seemed unfazed but Prompto was pouting like a baby. "If she found out-"  
"We didn't tell her. We joke about her and Noct dating all the time," Gladio defended, "I'm sure she didn't take us seriously. She never does."  
"Nevertheless, what is she did? What if she did and Noctis wasn't ready for her to know?" Ignis berated then some more, Gladio tuning out and looking around the ballroom. Behind Ignis he spotted it, his look of surprise quickly becoming an uncontrollable grin, seeing you and Noctis. Your hands were intertwined and he had dove in for a passionate kiss, not caring who saw. Noticing Gladio ignoring him, Ignis turned around and Prompto quickly noticed too. "See," the cook started, "he didn't need your help."  
".... wait," Prompto suddenly began. "... What if she gets his sore throat?"  
"...... I somehow doubt she'll mind."  
"I'm never getting my notepad back..."


End file.
